Scar
by Calyopee
Summary: She didn't care what other people thought, she loved Chloe's scar. Bechloe one-shot. Pure Fluff.


**A.N : Hi guys ! This is my first fanfic ever, it's unbeta-d and English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes !**  
**I fell in love with this pairing and this idea has been nagging me for the past 2 weeks, so here's an attempt to get it out. Beware of the cavity inducing fluff ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Beca was out on the quad, leaning back against a tree, working on one of her mixes when a certain redhead slumped beside her, sighing. Putting her headphones around her neck and her laptop away, the brunette turned to her friend, a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue when she noticed Chloe's state.

The usually bubbly ginger had her eyes closed, bags under her eyes, her hair in a messy bun: she looked exhausted. Graduation was approaching and the older Bella had been surrounded by work, barely getting enough sleep. Hearing the senior sigh once again, Beca softly asked:

"Long day?"

Chloe yawned before responding tiredly: "Exhausting." She opened her eyes and smiled lazily at her friend: « How was yours? »

_That's Chloe for you_, the short woman thought, _always considerate to others._

The DJ smiled internally, shrugging her answer: "The usual, nothing special." Chloe half yawned-nodded in response and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree.

Beca gently poked her shoulder and patted her thighs, a silent invitation that the Redhead gratefully took, laying her head down on her friend's lap, untying her hair, letting it fall all around her face. Soft blue eyes opened and met their darker counterparts, soft pink lips opening in a quiet "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

A small smile graced said lips and baby blues disappeared behind heavy eyelids. The older girl's breathing evened out and Beca found herself enjoying the silence for a change: it usually bothered her and she would always listen to music in order to stop dark thoughts from invading her mind. When she thought about it, it wasn't the first time that it had occurred. She found herself enjoying the redhead's presence, finding it somewhat soothing. There was something in Chloe that resonated in Beca, she got a sense of warmth and calm from the older girl she never quite experienced before.

It put her off at first, afraid of her growing affection for the bubbly Ginger. With her infectious smile and positivity, Chloe had gained her way into the brunette's heart and mind and quickly became her best friend. She felt like she didn't have to pretend so hard with the redhead, and it was refreshing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Chloe turn in her lap, laying on her side and sighing in contentment when she made herself comfortable. She felt something tug at her shirt and looked down to see her sleeping friend clutching the hem of her shirt in her right hand and burying her nose in the fabric. She once confessed to Beca that nice smells soothed her and it made the DJ smile. Chloe was adorable, she couldn't help it. The brunette's heart melted at the sight and she chuckled to herself.

_I'm screwed._

She got it bad, _really_ bad. It scared her but she couldn't deny it anymore: she had a crush on her best friend. She'd be lying if she said she didn't see it coming, finding it hard to find anything she didn't like in the girl: she was smart, funny, caring, annoyingly persistent and touchy feely (she secretly liked it, but admitting it would definitely ruin her street cred). She was easy on the eyes, but most of all, it was the redhead's voice that struck Beca at first. She still got chills whenever she thought about their impromptu duet in the shower.

A slight breeze blew some of Chloe's fiery locks in front of her face and before she could stop herself, Beca reached out and put it behind the napping redhead's ear. Her eyes shifted to her friend's forehead and she studied the small scar that was there, smiling as she remembered the one time Chloe explained how she got it.

XXX

_"Hey, Chlo?"_

_"Yeah?" the redhead asked, lifting her eyes from her book to meet Beca's across the bed. They were hanging out in the brunette's room, the DJ working on a mix and Chloe studying for a test she would have two days later. _

_Beca shifted on the bed, looking somewhat embarrassed. She opened and closed her mouth two or three times, earning a chuckle from the older girl, before she finally asked: _

_"How did you get that scar?" she winced at how blunt the question sounded, mentally cursing herself for her lack of consideration. Maybe Chloe was insecure about it, or didn't like it. _

_"Oh that? I think I was 2 when I got it" the redhead laughed before she spoke again "Back where I grew up, we had a brick walk in front of the house. I tripped and fell apparently. I was a fearless clumsy kid."_

_Beca laughed as she imagined a tiny doe-eyed redhead running around, worried parents trailing behind her._

_"I was bleeding all over the place and my Mom freaked out. I got 14 stitches and handled it like a champ, or so my Dad says." Chloe smiled proudly._

_"Have you ever considered getting rid of it ?" the brunette asked, genuinely curious. Even if she liked the ginger's scar, it didn't mean that Chloe did._

_The older Bella shifted on the bed, considering the question. Seeing her friend hesitate, Beca quickly mumbled: _

_"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to pry, I just- I like it. It makes you « you » y'know?" She smirked, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation. _

_"Nah it's okay. I did consider it, I got teased pretty badly in middle school, and you know how kids are with each other. But I got used to it, and I like it now. It's like my trademark or something." She grinned, tracing said scar with the pad of her thumb. _

XXX

The brunette smiled fondly at the memory and softly ran the pad of her thumb on the scar, much like Chloe did, careful not to disturb the slumbering ginger. Many times she found herself wanting to kiss the scar but she shook the idea every time. That'd be just weird and plain awkward.

Still, she couldn't stop her thumb from running back and forth over it, lightly caressing her best friend's forehead.

She jumped a little when Chloe hummed in approval, nuzzling her shirt. Beca stopped the motion of her finger, earning a disappointed whimper from the Redhead. Baby blues opened and trying to blink the sleep out of them, Chloe pouted at the brunette:

"Don't stop" she whined, and Beca's heart missed a beat. She felt a blush creep it's way onto her cheeks and tried to calm herself.

_Easy there Buddy._

Maintaining eye contact, Beca resumed her motions, gently running her finger on the scar. The older girl sighed happily and sleepily smiled at the DJ.

Before she could stop herself, Beca sighed: "God, you're beautiful…"

Realizing what she'd just said, she mentally cursed herself and began freaking out, hoping that the Redhead was too sleepy to have caught that. However, the breathtaking smile that was etched across Chloe's face was proof of the contrary.

_Shitshitshitshit- okay Beca, breathe, be cool._

She adverted her gaze, the way Chloe looked at her too much to handle. The brunette's heart was racing and she was pretty sure Chloe could hear it.

"Beca, look at me"

When she didn't do as Chloe asked, she felt fingers graze her cheek and her eyes shifted to the redhead's. The smile she received took her breath away all over again. Even exhausted, with no make up on, Chloe was so gorgeous it hurt. She leaned into the hand that held her face, trying to slow her heart. She closed her eyes, mortified, as she felt Chloe shift and now both of the redhead's hands were cupping her face, her thumbs running back and forth on her cheekbones.

"Hey, look at me." Her best friend gently demanded.

When she opened her eyes again, Chloe smiled reassuringly at her before parting her lips, whispering:

"I love you"

The DJ released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled so widely that she thought her cheeks would crack open. She did the only thing she could think of right now: she leaned in and softly kissed Chloe's scar, letting her lips linger there, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

* * *

**A.N : Aaaaaand there's that ! Hope you enjoyed it, a little review is always appreciated guys :). Thanks for reading, until next time !**


End file.
